My love
by Syeiibeauty Cerryblassom
Summary: Summary: SasuSaku sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin kasih sejak lama, tetapi ada pihak ketiga yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Bed Summary- makhlum aku masih baru jadi author
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Love

Disclaimer:Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

My Love© Syeiibeauty Cerryblassom

Rated: T semi –M

Genre : Romantis, friendship, family

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Gaje, miss Typo(s), abal, OOc

Summary: SasuSaku sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin kasih sejak lama, tetapi ada pihak ketiga yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka.(Bed Summary- makhlum aku masih baru jadi author)

Enjoy Read

Don't like don't read

Chapter 1

Normal Pov

Suasana di KHIS sangat ramai dikarenakan sepasang kekasih yang lewat di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas 2-1,cowok berambut raven dan ceweknya berambut pink seperti gulali, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka menjalin kasih sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Tatapan-tapapan iri dari Sasuke Fc ditujukan kepada Sakura yang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sakura Pov

Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, 17th SMA kelas 2 SMA, anak dari pasangan Rin Haruno dan Taki Haruno (author kagak tau nama emak Sakura ma babenya), aku dari keluarga sederhana, ayahku hanya pekerja rendahan di perusahaan Sabaku corp. Di sebelahku sekarang ada kekasih yang menggandeng tanganku dengan mesra, sampai-sampai Sasuke Fc pada ngiri. Status kami berbeda, dia anak konglomerat sedangkan aku anak orang miskin, tetapi dia mau menerimaku apa adanya begitu juga keluarganya, bahkan aku sering ke rumah Sasuke dan bertemu dengan kaasanya. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui Sasuke hanya manja bila di dekatku.

Normal Pov

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung menuju bangku masing-masing. Sakura duduk di deretan bangku dari depan no 2, cdan Sasuke duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Teme, kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya seorang cowok berambut duren, berkulit tan, Naruto Uzumaki anak dari pasanngan Namikaze Minati dan Kushina Uzumaki sahabat dekat Sasuke.

"Sakura tadi terlambat bangun, Dobe!" jawab pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Emm gitu, ntar sepulang sekolah makan di kedai Ichiraku ya Teme!" ajak Naruto.

"Tak bisa Dobe, aku ada acara dengan Sakura." kilah Sasuke.

"Huh gak seru kau Teme. Kalau gitu aku ke sana sama Hinata-chan aja!" kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar setiap kalli membicarakan pacarnya, Hinata Hyuga. Gadis berambut Indigo, bermata perak dengan panjang rambut sepunggung, adik sepupu Hyuga Neji.

"Hn" respon Sasuke.

Skip time

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sedang makan di salah satu caffe yang bernuansa romantis. Sakura tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna pink tanpa lengan, dan Sasuke lebih cool dengan baju kemeja putih garis-garis hitam yang dikenakannya,yang dipadu celana jens hitam.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ke toilet dulu ya!" kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Apa perlu kuantar?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku bisa sendiri." ucap Sakura.

"Hn"

Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju toilet. Di toilet Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dia merapikan gaunnya yang kusut karena duduk. Perhatiannya tertuju pada bibir yang berwarna pink, yang mengingatkan kejadian tadi pagi di atap sekolah.

Flashback on

Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang berada di atap sekolah makan siang bersama. Sakura membuatkan bento untuk Sasuke. Sakura nyuapin Sasuke bento.

"Sasuke-kun apa bentonya enak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih mengunyah bento.

"Hn..enak…" jawab Sasuke yang sudah menelan bentonya. Sakura memakan bentonya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Emm tidak buruk!" batin Sakura. Sasuke memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di ujung bibir Sakura, dia tersenyum. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke yang balik memandangnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, sontak wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya ke ujung bibir kanan Sakura dan menjilat sisa bento itu.

"Dasar anak kecil, makan aja belepotan.!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sasuke-kun, aku sudah 17th." ucap Sakura manyun-manyun.

"Hahaha, liat tuh wajahmu jadi merah hanya karena kugoda sedikit aja." Ejek Sasuke lagi. Sakura kesal karena Sasuke mengejeknya dari tadi, Sakura kemudian maju dan " Cup" dia mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Blussh" wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Sekarang gantian Sakura yang manggoda Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau kalah, dia kemudian menari bagian belakang kepala Sakura dan "Cup" Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas, mereka saling adu lidah karena keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah, hingga bel istirahat berakhir baru mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

End of Flashback.

Sakura buru-buru keluar dari toilet, karena terlalu terburu-buru dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki, eh di tambah kakinya terpeleset dan,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TBC

Thank for: Rhyfa aika momo-chan yang udah buatin aku akun ini.

R

I

V

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

My love

Chapter 2A  
>My love<br>Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
>My love by syeiibeauty cerryblassom<br>Pairing: SasuSaku  
>Genre:Romance,friendship<br>Rated T semi - M  
>Warning: OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, aneh bin ajaib, Lime inside.<br>Gak usah banyak cincong, enjoy read...eitss dont like dont read 

Chapter 2  
>Sakura jatuh terpeleset dan tubuhnya ditangkap oleh laki-laki bertubuh tegap, berwajah dingin, berambut merah semerah api, dan di dahi sebelah kiri ada tato 'Ai'. Emerald bertemu jade, Sakura terpana melihat mata indah milik lelaki itu, begitu juga dengan lelaki itu, mereka sama-sama terpana. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Sakura, sampai menimbulkan semburat merah kecil di wajah Sakura.<br>"Ehem..." suara deheman seseorang, menyadarkan posisi mereka yang sedari tadi, gara memeluk Sakura (seperti di sinetron-sinetron gtu loh.), Sakura kemudian melepaskan pelukan lelaki berambut merah itu dan berdiri tegap sambil merapikan bajunya. Sakura melihat seseorang yang tadi berdehem yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Sakura kaget melihat siapa yang tadi berdehem, ternyata itu Sasuke. Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Sakura, Sakura yang dipandang tajam langsung menunduk. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia memandang sinis lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, sedangkan yang di pandang hanya tersenyum menyeringai.  
>"Lama, tidak berjumpa Uchiha." kata lelaki merah itu kepada Sasuke.<br>"Hn, lama tak jumpa Sabaku." ucap Sasuke datar, ya lelaki yang ditabrak Sakura adalah Sabaku Garra anak pemilik perusahaan Sabaku corp, perusahaan terbesar ke 3 setelah perusahaan Uchiha corp yang menduduki peringkat 1 perusahaan terbesar se-Tokyo disusul Namikaze corp. Sakura yang merasa Sasuke berbicara dengan orang yang tadi menolongnya, langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke dan lelaki yang diketahui bermarga Sabaku secara bergantian.  
>"Inikah gadismu?" tanya Garra yang dihiasi dengan seringainya.<br>"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar.  
>"Cantik." seru Garra, dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke. Garra mengulurkan tanganya kearah Sakura, Sakura yang bingung dengan uluran tangan Garra, hanya menatap tangan Garra.<br>"Sabaku Garra, teman lama Sasuke." ucap Garra pada Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar kalau Garra adalah teman Sasuke, ia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Garra, karena dia merasa teman Sasuke, berarti temannya juga.  
>"Sakura Haruno." kata Sakura dihiasi senyuma yang bikin wajah Garra bersemu merah. Garra tersenyum.<br>"Nama yang indah, sesui dengan orangnya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-chan." kata Garra seraya mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. Sakura malu wajahnya memanas, dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi omongan Garra. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Garra, langsung menarik tangan Sakura dari genggaman Garra.  
>"Jangan pernah sentuh cewekku lagi, dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani menemuinya." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari caffe itu. Sesampainya mereka di parkiran, Sasuke menyederkan tubuh Sakura di mobil hitam sportnya. Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura.<br>"Jangan, pernah dekat-dekat dengan Garra." kata Sasuke kepada Sakura, sorot mata Sasuke yang memadang Sakura tajam, membuat Sakura takut, Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi takut di wajah Sakura, mengelus lembut rambut pink Sakura.  
>"Aku, takut kehilanganmu Saku." kata Sasuke lirih. Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Entah kenapa air mata mulai merebes ke wajah Sakura.<br>"Aku gak akan ninggalin kamu." kata Sakura.  
>"Aku percaya." sahut Sasuke, mendekap Sakura lebih erat. 5menit mereka bertahan dengan poposi itu, hingga Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya, jarak wajah mereka tinggal sesenti lagi,,,<br>"Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang, bermesraan di tempat umum..Ckckckck!" kata nenek-nenek yang kebetulan lewat di parkiran itu. Sontak Sakura dan Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing, semburat merah muncul di wajah mereka.  
>"Dasar nenek-nenek pengganggu." rutuk Sasuke. Mereka lalu masuk ke mobil sport milik Sasuke. Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai di rumah Haruno. <p>

Cccccc

Pagi menjelang, sinar mentari mulai menyusup ke dalam kamar yang berwarna serba pink, tampak gadis dengar rambutnya yang berwarna pink, masih menggeliat di dalam selimutnya. "Drap...drap...drap" terdengar langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga. "Brak" suara pintu kamar di buka,  
>"Sakura, bangun sudah siang, kamu mau telat.!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut yang di gelung ke atas dan memakai celemek biru untuk memasak di tubuhnya. "Engngng,..5 menit lagi Bu, Saku masih ngantuk." kata Sakura dari balik selimutnya.<br>"Sasuke-kun, sudah menunggumu lho di bawah." ucap Ibu Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut ibunya, langsung bangun dan buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke pov  
>Sekarang aku sedang duduk diruang tamu keluarga Haruno, aku ke sini menjemput pacarku, Sakura Haruno, dia sangat cantik, pintar, tapi kebiasaan buruknya adalah sulit bangun pagi. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Sudah 20 menit aku menunggunya, tapi dia tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya. Aku beranjak dari ruang tamu, dan pergi ke kamar Sakura, aku sudah terbiasa dengan seluk beluk rumah Sakura karena aku sering main ke sini. "Cklek" aku membuka pintu kamar Sakura, wangi cerry menusuk indra penciumanku. Kulihat kekasihku, sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, harum itulah kesan yang kudapat setelah aku memeluknya.<br>End Sasuke pov  
>Normal pov<br>Sakura yang sedang mengambil seragamnya di lemari pakaian, merasakan ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dia tau lengan itu adalah lengan Sasuke. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang memeluknya, ia tetap mengambil seragamnya di lemari. Sasuke menggigit kecil bahu kanan Sakura yang terekspos membuat tanda merah di sana. Lidah Sasuke merambat ke leher jenjang Sakura, dia hisap dan gigit bagian itu.  
>"Ahh...Sasuke-kun, ini masih pagi. Lagipula kau tidak mau kan kita telat ke sekolah." kata Sakura pada Sasuke, dia sudah membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.<br>"Hn? Aku mau telat, asalkan aku bisa bersenang-senang denganmu." ucap Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura,  
>"Tapi Sas...hemppppp" bibir Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura, Sakura berusaha berontak dan ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka, takut kaa-sannya melihat apa yang mereka perbuat. Makin lama ciuman mereka makin ganas, Sakura sudah pasrah dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Sasuke, bibir mereka saling berpangutan, lidah beradu dan bertukar saliva hingga mereka kekurangan oksigen. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi tubuh atas Sakura yang hanya memakai bra, "Klik" Sasuke membuka kaitan bra Sakura, tanpa menunggu lagi dia langsung melahap dada Sakura."Ahh...uhh... Sass...key...!" desah Sakura sambil meremas-remas rambut pantat ayam Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat, menghisap puting kanan Sakura, dan tangan kanannya meremas dada kiri Sakura.<br>"Sakura,.. Sasuke-kun, ayo turun, kita sarapan." teriak kaa-san Sakura, dan itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget. "Krauk.." tanpa sengaja Sasuke menggigit keras puting Sakura dan,,,  
>"Kyaaaaaaaaa" jerit Sakura dengan suara Toanya. <p>

Cccccc

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya. Tampak wajah Sakura meringis kesakitan dan memegangi dada kanannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang wajah stoicnya, Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke jadi jengkel.  
>"Ini semua salahmu Sasuke-kun, dasar pantat ayam." kata Sakura dengan emosi meledak-ledak.<br>"Salahkan kaa-sanmu, yang mengagetkanku." balas Sasuke.  
>"Pokoknya, selama seminggu ini kau tidak boleh menyentuhku." ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang dari tadi berjalan tidak menghiraukan ocehan Sakura, jadi berhenti.<br>"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura pun berhenti jalan.  
>"Ya pokoknya tidak boleh." kata Sakura.<br>"Tapi masa hanya gara-gara aku menggigit pu..." belu Sasuke selesai berbicara, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh tangan Sakura.  
>"Jangan bicara keras-keras, nanti ada yang dengar." ucap Sakura.<br>"Terserah kau saja Saku-chan, tapi jangan menyesal nantinya." kata Sasuke sinis tapi di sertai seringainya, ia berjalan mendahului Sakura dan masuk ke kelas. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo di tempat.  
>Ting...tong...teng...tong, bel pelajaran pertama di mulai semua siswa masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tampak suasana di kelas 2-1 ribut dan murid-muridnya pada berkeliaran dari bangku satu ke bangku yang lain, itu dikarenakan guru yang mengajar belum datang, dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan guru mesum yang memiliki gaya rambut melawan gravitasi berwarana perak.<br>"Kayaknya, Kakashi-sensei telat lagi deh." kata gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang bermanik aquamerine-Ino Yamanaka, pewaris kedua Yamanaka corp, adik dari Deidara Yamanaka, pacarnya Sai dari kelas 2-2 yang memasang senyum palsunya di depan anak-anak.  
>"Kayaknya sich gitu." sahut gadis berambut coklat bercepol 2_Tenten, memiliki dojo dan dia juga jago karate, pacar dari Neji Hyuga, sang leader karate pewaris Hyuga corp.<br>"Ya, mungkin itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Kakashi-sensei, selalu telat" kata gadis berambut merah jambu-Sakura.  
>"He-eh, eh ya Sakura kelihatannya kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke!" tebak Tenten.<br>"Yappz!" jawab Sakura sekenanya.  
>"Emang ada malah apa jidat?" tanya Ino sang ratu belanja.<br>"Hanya masalah kecil." jawab Sakura, ia memandang sebentar kebelakang, melihat Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah mengacuhkannya dan asyik ngobrol dengan pria berambut duren-Naruto..

"fiuuhhh" Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, itu kan salah Sasuke bukan salahnya dia, tapi kenapa Sasuke yang marah? Itulah yang jadi pemikiran Sakura saat ini.  
>"Ber...ber...sabarlah...Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata.<br>"Ya, Hinata-chan, makasih." kata Sakura lemah.  
>"Kakashi-sensei datang" teriak salah satu siswa, sontak semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas,<br>"Ohayou Sensei.!" sapa anak-anak.  
>"Ohayou, sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, pindahan dari Suna." kata Kakashi kepada anak-anak.<br>"Sabaku, silahkan masuk!" suruh Kakashi kepada seseorang yang ada di depan pintu kelas 2-1. Seorang lelaki ganteng, masuk ke kelas 2-1, semua mata siswa tertuju padanya, rambut merah, tato Ai di dahi...  
>"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Garra. Mohon bantuannya." kata Garra sembari membungkuk. Dia tersenyum ke arah semua orang, gadis-gadis yang memandangnya jadi terpesona, bahkan ada yang pingsan *lebay*. Garra memandang ke seluruh ruangan kelas, dia seperti mencari seseorang, yappz...dia mencari gadis berambut pink, senyuman licik terkembang di bibirnya setelah melihat gadis pink Haruno...<br>"Aku akan merebut gadismu Uchiha."... 

To be continue

Author note's:

Gimana chapter ini? gajekah?

Di chapter 1 kemarin dan mungkin saya banyak menulis kata-kata yang salah. Mudah-mudahan para readers memaklumi author yang lemah ini.

Dam untuk yang meriview chapter kemarin saya ucapkan terima kasih dan atas saran-saran yang diberikan oleh bagi yang mau berkomentar, mengkritik, saran ataupun flame silahkan riview.

R

I

v

I

u


End file.
